survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Fanon's Next Top Model - Week 3 - Panel
center|650px 150px Witajcie dziewczyny na kolejnym panelu. Czujecie się w sportowym nastroju? Stoi przede mną dzisiaj co prawda tylko trzynaście dziewczyn i jak możecie zauważyć... nie ma z wami Clarisse. Niestety podczas sesji zdjęciowej Clarisse potknęła się o jedną ze swoich ogromnych torebek i doznała poważnej sportowej kontuzji. Skontaktowaliśmy się zaraz po jej badaniach z lekarzami i niestety surowo zabronili jej powrotu do programu. Stan Clarisse i jej brak możliwości udziału w dalszej grze nie oznacza jednak, że dzisiaj nie będzie eliminacje. Przeciwnie, dzisiaj pożegnamy się przynajmniej z jedną modelką. Po tym ogłoszeniu przywitajmy naszych jurorów. Najbardziej surowa i najlepiej zakonserwowana modelka na świecie - Janice Dickinson! Ikona mody i jedna z ikon magazynów mody - Naomi Campbell! Światowej klasy modelka ze wschodu, która próbowała uczynić ziemniaki high fashion. Powitajcie Anje Rubik! Oraz polska celebrytka i żona właściciela teatru, którą uwielbiały wszystkie portale plotkarskie, powitajcie Nataszę Urbańską! Dzisiejszym tematem sesji był krótko mówiąc sport. Oczekiwałyśmy od was zdjęć typu commercial, które miały się wam kojarzyć z szeroko rozumianym tematem sportu. Jak zwykle na pierwszy ogień zapraszamy Ayannę! Ayanna 500px 100px|center Ayanna kochanie, to zdjęcie wygląda jak jakieś behind the scenes niż faktyczna sesja. Nie widać twojej twarzy, stoisz jakbyś miała zaraz się zesrać, co to ma być? 100px|center Nie wiem co to wspólnego ma z sportem. Wyglądasz bardziej, jakbyś była jakiś slavem czy coś. Tak jakbyś skończyła zbierać bawełnę i teraz odpoczywasz, opierając się o ścianę. 100px|center Zdjęcie jest naprawdę mocne i silne. Przypominasz tutaj bardzo silną kobietę. Jednakże zgubiłaś światło. Dzięki temu wyglądasz jakbyś była bardzo zmęczona. Co może być trochę sportowe. Jednakże to jest twoje bardziej średnie zdjęcie. 100px|center To miało być zadanie związane ze sportem, a nie na bal Hallowenowy. 100px|center To zdjęcie wygląda co najmniej hmmm dziwnie. Pewnie wszyscy się zastanawiają co tam masz między nogami, że musisz stać w takim rozkroku. Trudno mi powiedzieć co to za sport. Chciałaś zrobić szpagat, ale musisz jeszcze popracować nad rozciąganiem? Twoja twarz na tym zzdjęciu nie brzmi znajomo. Jedyne co mi się tutaj podoba to twoje włosy. Carmen 350px 100px|center Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Twój strój ma wyraziste kolory, więc się wyróżnia, twoja poza jest ciekawa i ogólnie widać, że jest to zdjęcie sportowe. Myślę, że mogloby być też w jakimś sportowym editorialu 100px|center Wow. Zaskoczyłaś mnie Carmen. Jest to dobre zdjęcia do magazynu typu Party. Na pewno kartkując strony, zauważyłabym "o to jest uczestniczka Fanon's Next Top Model" 100px|center Największym atutem twojego zdjęcia jest to, że wyglądasz na bardzo wysoką, dodatkowo twoje ciało jest stworzone do reklamy sportowych ubrań. A najbardziej mi się podoba to, że robisz coś. Nie stoisz w miejscu, a chwytasz się za nogę i rozciągasz. Cóż. Jak dla mnie bardzo dobre zdjęcie 100px|center Przynajmniej widać, że to jest to zdjęcie o tematyce sportowej, chociaż ten strój niezbyt mi się podoba. 100px|center Wyszłaś na tym zdjęciu świetnie. Jak typowa dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa. Taka Fitella 30 kilogramów temu. Gratulacja. Naprawdę, robisz oszałamiające wrażenie. Widać tu zaanagżowanie oraz to ile pracy musiałaś poświęcić, aby wyrzeźbić tak piękną sylwetkę. Twojej figury może Ci pozazdrościć każda kobieta. Dla mnie bomba. Cora 350px 100px|center To zdjęcie jest... taka girl next door robi zdjęcie na instagram z nadzieją, że ktoś ją zauważy, ale honey, ten top ma więcej osobowości od ciebie, na twoim zdjęciu mogłaby być Esmeralda Godlewska, nie patrzę tutaj na twoją twarz w ogóle, więc nie istniejesz na tym zdjęciu 100px|center Hmm. Lubię dynamiczne zdjęcia. Podoba mi się Twoja poza. Próbujesz być Fashion, ale wychodzi Raszyn. Nie umiesz pracować nad twarzą. Wygląda to strasznie sztucznie. Jakbym otworzyła instagram jakiejś pseudo-modelki. 100px|center Strasznie podoba mi się energia na tym zdjęciu. Jesteś tutaj radosna i bardzo commercial. Z tym uśmiechem sprzedasz wszystko kochana. A zdjęcie samo w sobie mi się bardzo podoba. Jesteś wysoka. Światło pada na Ciebie bardzo dobrze. Gratuluję. 100px|center Fotka całkiem całkiem, strój też niczego sobie. Jak dla mnie duży plus, za energię na zdjęciu. '' 100px|center ''Hmmm. Widać piękne słońcę, wodę, kawałek palmy i jakąś dziewczynę, która wygląda tak jakby reklamowała napój gazowany albo podpaski. Chyba nie o to chodziło w tej sesji. Przykro mi. No nie powiem, wybiłaś się 20 centymetrów nad ziemię, przynajmniej się starasz, ale to chyba jednak trochę mało. Makijaż też nie jest najlepszy, patrząc na twoją twarz widzę jedno wielkie nic. Cruella 350px 100px|center Cruella, coś niewyraźnie tu wyglądasz - może spróbuj pozować jak modelka? Ten facet w tle bardziej rzuca się w oczy od ciebie. 100px|center O Boże. Co to za stwór? Co to ma wspólnego z modelingiem, a co dopiero z sportem? Ćwiczysz przeponę or what? 100px|center Trochę się Ciebie boję na tym zdjęciu... mam wrażenie, że przyłożysz zaraz komuś z jurorów tym mikrofonem. Ale co mogę pochwalić... to stylizacje. Te niby dwie nie pasujące go siebie rzeczy nawet nie odwracają uwagi od zdjęcia. 100px|center Co to ma być za zdjęcie, typowe "sebixowe"? W ogóle nie pasuje do tematu zadania, i ten okropny strój... 100px|center Is that for real? Widać tutaj Cruellę w pełnym wydaniu, ale niestety to chyba Cruella de Mon. Wygląda tak jakbyś czekała na futro z tych biednych psiaków. Masz też w sobie trochę z takiego "dresa". Aż się boję pomyśleć co tam założyłaś pod tymi spodniami. Na tym zdjęciu jedynie widać logo pewnej marki odzieżowej, mnóstwo biżuterii i jakiegoś faceta. Nie rozumiem tego motywu 'dresa'. Sorry, ale to nie mój klimat. Drew 400px 100px|center Widzę w tobie potencjał, jest to jedno z lepszych zdjęć dzisiaj, ale twoja konkurencja dzisiaj reprezentuje poziom rynsztoku, więc wyróżnienie się na tle gówna nie jest powodem do dumy. Podoba mi się to zdjęcie, jedynie poza trochę mi tutaj zgrzyta, ale rozumiem co miałas na myśli 100px|center Samo zdjęcie nie jest w sobie złe, ale jest strasznie basic. Reklama butów sportowych albo wazeliny do odbytu. Nuda, nuda. Wyjdź przynajmniej na zewnątrz. 100px|center Gubię tutaj twoją sylwetkę. Jak ostatnio pochwaliliśmy Cię za pracę jaką wykonałaś... dzisiaj jakbyś o tym trochę zapomniała. Co nie zmienia faktu, że to zdjęcie jest tematyczne, jest nawet dobre. Tylko wielkim zarzutem jest to, że gubimy twoją sylwetkę i wydajesz się na zdjęciu o 20 kilo grubsza niż tydzień temu na sesji. 100px|center Jak dla mnie masz potencjał, i to widać na załączonej fotce. Jestem pozytywnie zaskoczona, i czekam ze zniecierpliwieniem na kolejne sesje. 100px|center Widać tutaj jakiś ruch. Brawo Ty. Niestety twoja twarz jakoś nie przyciąga. Podoba mi się twoja fryzura, jednak brakuje tutaj jakiejś emocju. Nie wygląda to źle. Jest tak zwyczajnie, po prostu. Bez szaleństwo. Niestety, taka rutyna potrafi zabijać. Mam nadzieję, że patrzenie na twoje zdjęcie mnie nie zabije. Gurl, bye. Fatima 300px 100px|center No Fatima, to nie jest twój tydzień. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to zdjęcie jest całkowicie akceptowalne, ale no właśnie - akceptowalne. Szału nie ma. To nie jest Fatima jakiej się spodziewam. Brakuje tutaj życia. 100px|center WOW. HOT. FASHION. SPORT. Na takie zdjęcie czekałam. Jestem podekscytowana, bo widzę wreszcie, że ktoś był żywy na tej sesji. Wyglądasz przecudownie. Twój hidżab idealnie pasuje do dresu. 100px|center Wydajesz się być na tym zdjęciu strasznie smutna i jakby ktoś z Ciebie zabrał całe życie. Co sprawia, że efekt jest bardzo mieszany. Dodatkowo nie umiem tego zakwalifikować ani pod editorial, ani commercial czy high-fashion. Może wymyśliłaś coś nowego? Kto wie. 100px|center Fatima jak zwykle klasa, Twoje zdjęcie jest jednym z lepszych jakie do tej pory widziałam. Tak dalej trzymaj, a zajdziesz bardzo wysoko! 100px|center Are you drunk or something? Śmiem podejrzewać, że masz długie nogi, ale jakoś ich nie eksponujesz. Powinnaś śmielej pokazywać swoje walory, gurl. Brakuje mi tutaj dynamik, emocji. Najgorsze jest to, że to nie jest najgorsze zdjęcie. Chyba zaraz się rozpłaczę. Gisele 500px 100px|center Następnym razem jak dowiesz się do photoshopa to wklej się tak żeby twoje ciało nie wychodziło za ramki na zdjęciu 100px|center Ja chcę Cię widzieć, jak ćwiczysz w tym kombinezonie na siłowni. Also straciłaś trochę pikseli... polecam rutinoscorbin. 100px|center Co do zdjęcia. Widzę, że się starałaś. Za to wielki plus dla Ciebie, ale jednak... to zdjęcie (jeżeli nie tło) nie jest sportowe. Gdyby sukienka była bardziej neonowa, to mogłoby być zdjęcie high-fashion sport. Rozumiesz, to jak Cię odbieramy wizualnie, waży na ocenie końcowej. 100px|center Proporcje totalnie nie zostały zachowane, i to że w tle są bieżnie nie oznacza, że jest to fotka o tematyce sportowej. Jak dla mnie wielki minus za ubiór. 100px|center Wyglądasz na tym zdjęciu jakbyś była wycięt z plakatu reklamy pewniej sieci marketów. Ogólnie to zdjęcie wygląda jak przerażająca wizja świata. Jakaś samozwańcza królow, która karze tych, którzy nie dają z siebie 200% na siłowni. Trochę z pogranicza "Black Mirror" i jakichś wizji końca świata. Jak dla mnie dzisiaj oblałaś ten egzamin. Nie zasługujesz nawet na 2. Harriet 500px 100px|center Co to ma być? To wygląda jak jakaś scena ze wstępu do pornola. Girl, ćwiczenia na drążku są sportem, ale nie na takim o jakim ty pomyślałaś. 100px|center LOOOOOOK! LOOOOOOOOK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! 100px|center Powiem tak, czy to zdjęcie jest sportowe? Najpewniej tak, czy wygląda na zdjęcie, które zrobiła by Patricia. Na pewno. 100px|center Z pewnością masz inne nieco bardziej sportowe zdjęcia. Ta fotka nadaje się ale do czegoś innego. 100px|center Makijaż obłędnie przerażający. Jak to wszystko się trzyma? Musiałaś użyć sporo kleju do tej tapety. Plus za to, że ogoliłaś przed sesją nogi maszynką od naszego sponsora strategicznego. Widać tu sport, ale taki dla ubogich, trochę tanie porno, trochę hmmm high school. Dobrze, że w moim kraju nie ma takiej patologii. Jasmine 300px 100px|center Pa. 100px|center Nie widziałam większego gówna, a honey pracowała z Twiggy. 100px|center To zdjęcie jest sportowe... ale, trudno mi mówić o tym, że jesteś modelką skoro znowu... twoje zdjęcie nie jest dobre... 100px|center Ta fotka nie jest w cale aż taka zła, ale girl postaraj się bardziej przy następnej sesji. 100px|center Na tym zdjęciu wyglądasz niewyraźnie. Patrząc na tę fotkę chciałabym wyjąć z torebki Rutinoscorbin i jak najszybciej podać Ci kilka tych pastylek. Plus za to, że widać tu jakiś, ruch, wyglądasz nawet na zmęczoną. Ponadto, w twoich oczach widać coś intrygującego. Naprawdę, mnie zaskoczyłaś w tej sesji. Patricia 400px 100px|center MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WYGLADASZ JAK AZJATYCKA WOJOWNICZKA, SPORTSMENKA Wciągasz policzki, wyglądasz skinny, poza modelki, piękne, kolorowe tło. Jestem pod wrażeniem! 100px|center WHY? WHY? Wiecie co zrobię? Idę do biedronki. kupuję bleach, wycieczka do łazienki i robię kąpiel oczów. Nie mogę już tego oglądać. Jedna wygląda jak gówna, druga wygląda jak zgniłe pomidory, a trzecia.... brak mi słów. 100px|center Mamy judo, mamy Azję. Aż szkoda, że nie robimy panelu gdzieś na polu ryżowym w Chinach. Czy to zdjęcie jest sportowe... może. Czy mi się podoba wizualnie... może. Czy je zapamiętam... nie tak bardzo jak dwa pozostałe... to na pewno. 100px|center Ta fotka jest tragic, widziałam już tu o wiele lepsze. Wydaje mi się, że minęłaś się z powołaniem. Może lepiej zajmij się judo? 100px|center Czy ta dziewczyna to ta czarna pogodynka z pewnej lokalnej stacji telewizyjnej w kraju z którego pochodzę? Wyglądasz tutaj strasznie grubo, strasznie źle, strasznie kiczowato. Widać nieudolne wzorowanie się na kulturze azjatyckiej. To taki daleki wschód pomieszany z disco polo i innym Jersey Shore. Serio, fotograf płakał jak pstrykał tę fotkę. Phe Phe 500px 100px|center Póki nie ujrzałam zbliżenia na to zdjęcie było dobrze, ale po zobaczeniu zbliżenia... czy ty to zdjęcie robiłaś w Czarnobylu? Bo twoja twarz doznała jakichś mutacji popromiennych. Dobrze myślisz, ale no właśnie - na myśleniu się kończy. 100px|center Gdybym nie przybliżyła zdjęcia to bym Ci nawet dała 4, porównując do reszty dziewczyn, ale.... nie mogę. To wygląda fatalnie.... 100px|center Uwielbiam twoją pozę. Jest naprawdę genialna! Chyba najlepsza dzisiaj. Jesteś wysoka, pięknie układa Ci się suknia. I to jest poza jakiej szukaliśmy. Bardzo dobra. Co do twarzy... mogła lepiej łapać światło. Ale w gąszczu dzisiejszych zdjęć to jedno z tych, które nie sprawią, że będziemy płakać. 100px|center Pomijając jakość zdjęcia, to ma w sobie potencjał. Tylko błagam nauczy się photoshopa, bo to okropnie wygląda, ale poza i ubranie jak dla mnie na duży plus. '''poza 5 photoshop 1 a ocena 4.5' 100px|center ''Phe Phe, wyglądasz na tym zdjęciu tak jakby odcięli Ci Wi-Fi. Twoje skille siatkarskie nie są najlepsze, trzeba to przyznać. To zdjęcie z dalszej perspektywy nie jest takie złe, ale gdy przyjrzymy się bliżej to widać twoje nawiększe niedoskonalości m.in. stopy, kolana, dłone, twarz, ramiona. Nie wiem co zrobić żeby wyglądało to hmmm... lepiej. Na tym zdjęciu wysoko ocenić mogę jedynie siatkę. Sha'Monique 350px 100px|center Zdjęcie jest ładne, wyglądasz jak modelka, ale też jak sportowiec, niestety to zdjęcie jest nudne, chociaż patrząc na nasze poprzednie artystki to w porównaniu z nimi to jest Vogue Italia. 100px|center Serena Williams, czy to Ty? Mogę odetchnąć z ulgą. Już chciałam tutaj popełnić samobójstwo. Zgodzę się z Naomi, że wreszcie możemy zobaczyć jakiś element sportu, ale... zdjęcie jest nudne. 100px|center Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Jako jedno z niewielu jest modne i zarazem sportowe. I (po dzisiejszym odcinku) to jedno z najbardziej sportowych zdjęć jakie mieliśmy. I jestem zachwycona, twoją twarzą. Pięknie łapie światło. 100px|center Jak dla mnie zdjęcie jest w tematyce sportowej, I jak dla mnie jedno z lepszych jak do tej pory. Rób tak dalej! 100px|center Z jakiego tworzywa jest ten manekin? Czy to plastik? A może jakieś inne tworzywo sztuczne? Tutaj nie widzę żadnych emocji. Nie wyglądasz tutaj jak modelka tylko jak postać z plakatu, albo z jakiejś irytującej gry w stylu The Sims czy The Simpson. Na plus to, że jesteś fit i widać Cię na tym niebieskim tle. Shelley 350px 100px|center Gratuluję, w końcu wracasz na dobrą ścieżkę! To zdjęcie jest ładne, wyglądasz tutaj jak pływaczka olimpijska, love it. 100px|center Wreszcie. Cały czas czekałam na Shelley, bo wiedziałam, że nas nie zawiedzie. Wyglądasz jak olimpijska pływaczka warta miliony. Wszystkie ze sobą współgra. Mogę Ci nawet uwierzyć, że po godzinach ćwiczysz na tym basenie i ciężko pracujesz, żeby zdobyć medale. Jestem wzruszona. 100px|center To zdjęcie jest mało sportowe. Właściwie nie umiem się w nim doszukać sportu poza czapką... w jakimś sensie (szuka na siłę). Co do sylwetki. Dziewczyno. Wyglądasz jakbyś miała ponad 2 metry wzrostu i dla mnie to jest naprawdę świetne! Naprawdę. Łapiesz światło. No dzisiaj... naprawdę jestem dumna. Szczególnie po ostatniej sesji to jest duży skok. 100px|center Tylko czapka może sugerować, że ta fotka ma coś wspólnego ze sportem, ale czy na pewno? Poza niczego sobie, ale wciąż mi czegoś brakuje. Następnym razem, może pójdzie Ci lepiej. 100px|center Jaki to sport? Bo jakoś trudno się tutaj odnaleźć. Nie powiem, Twoja twarz wygląda jakbyś od 15 lat uprawiala biegi narciarskie albo biathlon na Grenlandii. Jednak czy to jest tematyka sportowa? Masz długie ręcę, niestety wygląają one jak szpony jakiegoś ptaka, może szpaka? Trudno powiedzieć. Mam mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony nie jest to takie złe, a z drugiej, chyba nie pasuje do tematu sesji, a muszę być sprawiedliwym jurorem i oceniać uczciwie wszystkie dziewczyny. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach